G.I. Joe 0
|StoryTitle1=One Word |Synopsis1= At a shipping yard in Istanbul, a small team of Joes led by Duke secretly board the Liberian freighter ''Benin Pearl where members of the Zogc militia guard a cargo bound for the United States. The cargo has been cleared for shipment to Tampa, but the Zogc are cutting open the cargo containers and loading weaponry among the stuffed toys to be imported. The Joes throw stun grenades at the guards, and Duke orders them in Bulgarian to drop the guns. Most of the Zogc comply, but one is left standing, holding a shoulder-mounted Stinger missile. He fires, striking the cargo hold of the ship and setting off a huge explosion as the Joes scramble for safety. As the men return to their raft, Duke reveals he managed to grab the shooter, who is only moments away from death. Duke presses the man for information on the arms dealer, and as he dies, he says simply "Cobra." :Continued in [[G.I. Joe 1|''G.I. Joe #1]].'' |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= "Cobra." :--Thank you, nameless militia man. |Errors1= *There are at least seven members of the Zogc militia, but the Joes only end up with four as prisoners and one threatening them with a Stinger. |ItemsOfNote1= *First hint of Cobra in the IDW continuity. |RealWorldReferences1= *No references. |StoryTitle2= In or Out? |Synopsis2= At a classified location, Conrad Hauser is being debriefed by Hawk. Hauser was recently on a supply convoy that got hit by an ambush and he was the only one who managed to survive the ordeal. Before Hawk is able to fully finish what he read about the mission report, Hauser, clearly irritated, cuts him off. At that point, Hawk takes out two medals meant for Hauser - but these aren't just any service medals. These medals are posthumous. Hauser decides he does not like where the conversation is going and declares he wants out. However, Hawk finishes assembling his pistol and again asks the question whether Hauser wants to be in or out. As much as Hauser wants to know what he is getting into, he is not given any direct answers by Hawk, only that the assurance he would be defending the Constitution of the United States. Hauser considers his options, being practically held at gunpoint and a concern for his sister, he decides he's in. Hawk shakes his hand for his outstanding decision and tells him to forget the meeting ever took place. Hawk also gives Hauser his new name, Duke, a name the latter thinks silly. Now as Duke, Hauser asks Hawk if he would have shot him if he opted not to join. Again Hawk does not give a direct answer, reassuring Duke that they are the "good guys". :Continued in [[Origins 1|''G.I. Joe: Origins #1]].'' |Appearing2= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes2= "Outstanding. Everything you can't forget about this meeting, deny. Your old name doesn't exist anymore. From now on, you're Duke. Be careful with that, It's in 'condition one.'" :--'Hawk', master of the hard sell. "We're the good guys, Duke. Don't you ever forget that." :--He probably has his doubts, Hawk. |Errors2= |ItemsOfNote2= *Duke recalls his mission in a country that begins with the word "Trucial" before being cut off by Hawk. Trucial is a reference to Trucial Abysmia, a country that was featured in the comics series by Marvel. *Duke mentions a sister living in Spokane, WA. *IDW Publishing takes a greater effort to give more differentiation in Duke's and Hawk's physical appearances. Hawk is given brown hair and, additionally, he resembles General Flagg though this could just be incidental. |RealWorldReferences2= *No references. |StoryTitle3=Deep Cover |Synopsis3= A man walks down an alleyway and at the same time recollecting recent memories of his life. The man identified only as Mr. Lange faces the two men following him. They are satisfied with his delivery of a "package" but instead of paying for his services, opt instead to kill him. Lange manages to grab the knife off one and stabbed him with it. The other is shot in the head, an action which causes Lange to find out who pulled the trigger. He sees a man in a blue suit and holding a rifle to be the one responsible. He asks who he is. The man in the suit doesn't answer his question. Instead, he gives Lange an invitation to meet at a tavern the next day and that "they" have been watching Lange's actions and feel he is ready for "deeper waters". With two other hidden shooters aiming at him, Lange accepts the man's invitation. Later at a hideout, Lange makes radio contact with Hawk and tells him he has made contact with an unknown organization. Hawk accepts his report and tells Lange his contact will meet him in ten hours with final orders, until then, they maintain radio silence. Lange signs off with his actual call sign, Chuckles. :Continued in [[G.I. Joe: Cobra 1|''G.I. Joe: Cobra #1]].'' |Appearing3= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes3= "I've made contact with an as-yet-unknown organization. Counter-intelligence capabilities seem significant. Second meeting takes place in less than twenty hours." :--'Chuckles starts down the rabbit hole. |Errors3= |ItemsOfNote3=*The man who saved Chuckles in the alley is unnamed here, but will eventually be called "Skelton." |RealWorldReferences3= *No references. General notes *This issue was originally solicited as G.I. Joe: A New Beginning #0. Additionally, the solicitations described only one story in the issue, a 16-pager written by Larry Hama. The comic instead morphed into a one-shot with three stories that each lead to the ongoing series and the two mini-series. *It's official. Due to rights issues, Roadblock will be addressed as Heavy Duty throughout the series. *The IDW's approach to G.I. Joe is similar to their launch of Transformers where their history is rebooted and the creators have access to characters from any era of the A Real American Hero line. |Footnotes= }}